User talk:Doug Exeter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghoulia Yelps page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 10:29, January 13, 2011 Hee. The last name Stein may indicate a Jewish lineage to her family background. "It's FRAHNKunschteen!" -Lehall 07:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Original characters Hey there, Once you posted on my Talk page about having original characters on a different fandom wiki, and I'm thinking that might be a good idea. Do you know of any wikis that have done that well? I'd like to look around to get some ideas. Thanks, Lehall 15:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I know there are fanon Wikis for "Ghostbusters" and the game "Twisted Metal" on Wikia. Doug Exeter 19:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lou Zarr Your aggressive bulldozer-style of enforcing your opinion is not appreciated. That's the first matter. The second matter is that "Louis" maybe the full version of "Lou", Lou Zarr introduced himself as that and that only: Lou Zarr. Saying his name is Louis Zarr is being unfateful to canon facts, and that's not what this wiki is going to do. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) And you sticking your nose in where it isnt needed is even. You can take your precious "canon" and shove it in your ear. Lou being short for Louis is NOT an opinion. It is a fact with many, many instances in real life. Thus if the character introduces himself as "Lou" the common sense dictates that using a short form for Louis. It's called being able to put 2+2 together. By the .The word is "Unfaithful" not "Unfateful". Doug Exeter (talk) 06:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin to the rescue- but not yours I think it's time you give respect where it's due. Parrotbeak is not just some user trying to stick his nose in anything, so you can take you so-called "attitude" and stick it somewhere off the borders of this wiki. Parrotbeak not only deserves your respect, but also deserves your attention. Who are you to decide what his real name is based of a family member? You don't make canon, you follow it. And the canon states his name is Lou, so I don't care what it takes, but get over it. When a member of this wiki, with much more experience and authority than you tells you to do something, you don't argue, you don't undo edits, you ask why, and when you get an answer by God you better be happy with it because you're not always right, okay? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 06:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Not okay. I have every right to defend myself, especially when the facts support me. Parrotbeak isn't showing ME respect, why should I give it to him? Are you THAT incapable of thinking outside the box? Observations and possible, logical explanations that are not expressly stated in the cartoon are rampant in this wiki. If you're going to be this pendantic and unwilling to,think outside the box, you may as well shut the whole wiki down, because you're personally stiffling any joy and free creative thought that can be had here. Nobody has actually outright stated canonically "Headmistress Bloodgood is a female" Yet her page refers to her as such because of simple common sense. Because people can figure things out that are not outright handed to them on a plate. Thus a person introducing himself as "Lou" IS being named Louis IS a logical statement. Part of life means being able to surmise things without being expressly told. Im not dictating canon. Im dictating a fact that can be corroborated with simple research. Blind, pedantic adherence to "canon" without any capacity for interpretation is a far greater disservice to the property than a logical premise based on someone using a shortened version of their name. I may not be always right. But I am in this particular instance, I am. And you throwing your weight around trying to bully me is not going to change that. Because it works both way, sweetheart. Even if you are an admin, that does not make YOU always correct either, no matter how much you try to force others to conform to your limited interpretations :Oh, so now you are bringing in sexism by defaulting the male identity. Sweet! Is that the best you've got in terms of how this wiki should think outside the box? :And about respect, lets take a look at the conversation over at Lou Zarr: **DE to Dreammaster: "Lou is short for Louis. Extremely common knowledge." **PB to DE: "That still does not make it canon." **DE to PB: "Actually. It being a well established fact in real life DOES. Kindly back off." **Dreammaster reverts DE's edit. **DE to DReammaster: "Kindly back off. I will not ask again." **PB to DE: "I think you should go get yourself a slice of humble pie. "Louis" is NOT canon." **DE to PB: "And you need to get yourself a slice of common sense. Lou is short for Louis. This is not up for debate. BACK OFF." :I gave you respect by talking to you first rather than get SCK involved. And that's more respect than you've given me, Dreammaster and SCK combined. Who are you to tell any of us to "back off"? Even if our roles were reversed and you were the older/bigger contributor, you don't get to claim a page like that. And THREE people disagree here with you and NO ONE backs your view. Let that little fact sink in before you make another comment. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats, you get your way. But only because I know I can't prevail against good ol' boys style politics. So enjoy your victory won through rallying your buddies to team up against me and throwing their weight around. But you got what you wanted, and that's all that's truly important here. Doug Exeter (talk) 07:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You're being really hypocritical This isn't just ''about you being "wrong or right", it's also about your horrible attitude. I'm sorry if I'm shackling you with the bondage of logical thinking, but just so you can understand, let's break this down: *Lou Zarr introduced himself as "Lou", why would he ''formally ''introduce himself with a nickname? *Almost every name in MH is a pun, his is obviously a pun on loser. *MH is home to many unusual names, like Operetta, Draculaura, or Spectra. I think it's safe to assume that canonically, MH doesn't play by our rules when it comes to names. *If Lou's parents wanted to name him Lou, then they can. So, unless you're ''assuming ''his name is Lou, instead of displaying it as a ''fact. ''Then yes, you are wrong. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 07:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) No, this is solely about '''YOU and your buddies '''being right. And throwing your weight around to get what you want. And guess what? It worked! Look, you won, alright? I can't prevail against you. Im not going to contest you anymore. Because I see now that isn't possible. I'm not going to bang my head against this tree any longer. No need to be sore winners and say Im not thinking logically when my entire PREMISE behind my actions was using well established social conventions that can be backed up through a simple Google search. But that's clearly not important. So I'll give you what you want. That's clearly all that's important to you. Enjoy. Doug Exeter (talk) 07:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I'm really not sure what you're trying to say, aside from "I'm still right and I only 'lost' because more people agree with you". You're not right, why is that so hard to accept? Is it really that difficult for you to admit that MH's canon isn't entirely realistic and up to your standards? I'm not "throwing my weight around", I'm doing what's good for this wiki and that's keeping bad edits away, is that so wrong? Yes, this wiki is all that's important to me, and I sincerely apologize if you're too close-minded to see that I'm just doing my job. This isn't some kind of battle of the wits like you're treating it. I would have no problem with this were to be able to provide factual evidence that fits in with MH's canon, and not real-life expectances, it does't work like that. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 08:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so now I'm close-minded. Nice to see you're so gracious, even when I've conceeded your victory more than once. No, of course this isn't some battle of the wits. A battle is something that can actually be won. And you've fully convinced me beyond any shadow of a doubt that it just isn't possible for me to do. So congrats. You've got what you wanted. Doug Exeter (talk) 08:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope Sorry, but my rollbacks weren't of racist intent, so I would appreciate it if you didn't accuse me of so. They were rollbacked because: *There is no confirmation that 'Yelps' is a play on 'Phelps', that's only from the books which are completely seperate from the main continuity. *Isn't saying a Brooklyn accent hints at a Jewish background also buying into racial stereotypes? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 01:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, you ARE deleting my comments stating it is a possibility. Being Jewish, I find it offensive you have an issue with it. And Imust stress I pointed out "POSSIBLE Jewish background. So it's not like I ever said they absolutely WERE. Just that the possibility exists. Think outside the box once in a while. - Three is also no confirmation stating that "Yelps" is *NOT* based on Phelps either. Anyone with an ounce of common sense should be able make the Yelps/Phelps connection. Which may be the problem here. Im sure if you asked the people who wrote Ghoulia's background that "Phelps" was the basis for "Yelps". Even if the books were never written, this is a logical conclusion to make based on real life and again, the simple ability to add 2 plus 2. - Seeing that I have Jewish family in Brooklyn who talk like that, it really isn't a stereotype if there are actual basis for it. Look at Fran Drescher. Jews who talk like her DO EXIST in real life. I also know Jewish people at my synagouge named Phelps. It's not like Im making the statements with nothing to base them on. These are observation you CAN Mke in real life. Again in all cases I have stressed '"POSSIBLE"''' which should imply that it ''might ''not be the case. So I dont see the harm. It fleshes them out as characters and gives them at least a tenuous base to reality. Doug Exeter (talk) 02:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply This wiki doesn't thrive on possibilities. It thrives on canon. Having a Brooklyn accent doesn't hint at anything just because it's possible for a Jew to have one, considering it's not impossible for any other background to posess one too. Same for Yelps/Phelps. Until it is ever explicably stated that it was based off Phelps, canon says it's Yelps and Yelps alone. Besides, Phelps is Welsh in origin, and doesn't exactly hint at a Jewish background just because there's Jewish people that have the same last name. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Fine. You win. But only because it's clearly impossible to convince you to open your mind to possibilities no matter how much I try to reason with you. You refuse to hear it. Must be sad being unable to see past your own nose or think outside the box. Or even to consider another point of veiw besides your own. At least I said "Possible" which means that *I* can at least consider the other scenarios as a possibility. And again, it's never been expressly stated NOT to be based off Phelps. And yes it's a fact that it can hint at a POSSIBLE Jewish background. POSSIBLE does not mean she IS Jewish, just that there's IS a distinct possibility as well as not to the claim. No reasonable person should be against it. You know what? Screw canon. Blind adherence to canon shows a lack of imagination and possibly autism. Which would explain a few things. But in the end I guess power and the ability to bully and force your views is all that matters. So you win Mein Frau. But only because it's impossible to convince a brick wall. :Hey buttface, here's some info from someone who actually knows something about German. "Stein" means "stone" and as part of a longer name, like "Frankenstein" or "Neuschwanstein", indicates a castle or mountain (or belonging to either of it). It's German. German, German, German. Jewish and German are not the same thing, but I guess the reason USAians can't see the two apart is because WWII made a lot of Jewish Germans (who due to a 1787 law were more inclined to have a German surname source) flee to the USA, thus setting an association that is found nowhere else. There is not a single reason to assume the Steins are Jewish based on a German last name when in Frankenstein canon the scientist is confirmed to be German but never so much as suggested to be Jewish. :As for the "Yelps/Phelps" last name, this wiki doesn't do speculation. Even if Yelps would be a confirmed pun on Phelps, there are plenty of Phelps's who aren't Jewish. We all have our headcanons for characters' backgrounds and ethnicities, some very well reasoned, but that does not make it canon or canon enough to note it. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Also, autist admin here and you're an ableist jerk who works on untrue stereotypes. 3-month ban. Bye-bye. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You know what, considering your history of harrassment, make that one and a half year. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) yo i have to say that i agree with sck on this one. the last name phelps or a brooklyn accent doesn't necessarily mean that someone is jewish. you're fine to have that as a headcanon, but it's not canon unless offically released by mattel. Kepa5842 (talk) 02:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Really?! I hope you can see this even though you're blocked. You're horrible, and I hope that even when your block is lifted (a loooonngg time from now) that you choose not to return to this wiki. We really don't need ableist, argumental, dreadful people like you around who feel the need to harrass and insult to get their points accepted. Seriously, autism? You insenuate that I'm autistic because I choose to stick to canon? And you even say it like it's a bad thing. Good riddance, jerk. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 04:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC)